This invention relates to scaffolding or staging for erecting within the hull of a ship. It is related to the invention, the subject of British Pat. No. 1340487 which is for staging for securing on the outside of a hull -- or even a building for example an oil storage tank, chemical plant, or off-shore oil rig, -- to enable work to be done on it. This specification will refer to `tanks` to embrace all such structures. The staging can be quickly erected, and removed if it is not to be permanent or semi-permanent structure.
For use within a hull difficulties arise due to the small opening usually available for access to the tanks and due to the need to transfer the staging from tank to tank longitudinally through transverse bulkheads and in fixing the staging at or near the top of a tank. The present invention has for one object to overcome some of these difficulties.